Les Z'amoureux
by Hermaline
Summary: Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.


Titre : Vive les zamoureux

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Genre : Humour et romance

Saison : je sais pas trop... y a Vala et Sam et puis les autres... et puis... surprise

Note : Je regardais les Z'amours sur la 2 et l'idée m'est venue mais bon... ça semblait tellement débile lol....

Re-note : Merci à Sandra pour son aide ! Et à Satine, Biskote et les autres qui ont lu petit à petit la fic !

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Vive les zamoureux**

Un sachet de chips dans la main, agréablement affalée sur son lit, Vala regardait d'un œil intéressé la télévision. Plusieurs éclats de rire résonnèrent et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour courir trouver le général Landry.

*******

V : Plus haut, encore plus haut, plus haut, plus haut... Vous comprenez ce que je dis ou quoi ???!!!

X : Le problème Madame c'est que je ne peux pas aller plus haut...

V : Ah oui ? Et bien, plus haut quand même !

Daniel arriva soudainement et jeta un regard circulaire au mess qui ne ressemblait plus du tout au mess.

D : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

V : Ah Daniel ! Dites-moi que pensez-vous de pétales de roses sur le sol ?

D : Pardon ?  
V : Oui je pensais que ça donnerait un peu plus de romantisme à l'ambiance.

D : Mais à l'ambiance de quoi ?

V : Mais de la fête bien sûr !

D : Mais quelle fête ?

V : Celle organisée par le général voyons. Il m'a chargé de la décoration et de l'animation !

D : C'est une blague ?

V : Ba non pourquoi vous dites ça ?

L'archéologue avança dans le mess et contempla la banderole que deux soldats, montés sur une échelle, essayaient d'accrocher au plafond.

D : Et c'est quoi ça ?

V : C'est un secret.

D : C'est quoi ça ?

V : Je viens de vous le dire c'est un secret.

D : Mais avec vous je n'aime pas les secrets.

V : Pourtant je ne vous dirai rien.

Grognant intérieurement, Daniel sortit et rejoignit Sam dans son labo.

D : Vous êtes au courant pour la fête ?

S : Quelle fête ?

D : Vala est en train de préparer une fête dans le mess sous les ordres du général !

S : Quoi ?

Sam et Daniel partirent rejoindre Teal'c, alors avec Mitchell en salle de sport.

T : Une fête ?

M : Ah oui, le général m'en avait suggéré l'idée. Je vois qu'il a pris sa décision.

S : Mais en quel honneur ?

M : Comme ça, pour amuser un peu la base, ça peut pas faire de mal non ?  
D : Avec Vala en organisatrice si.

M : Je crois que le général voulait lui donner l'impression de se sentir bien accueillie.

D : Je vois pas l'intérêt.

S : Enfin Daniel... Vala vient juste d'arriver il est normal que...

D : Je vois pas l'intérêt j'ai dit.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard à Teal'c qui... resta stoïque.

D : Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je veux en savoir plus !

Et Jackson sortit de la salle de sport. Le colonel Carter s'assit.

T : Daniel Jackson n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la présence continue de Vala Mal Doran.

M : C'est vrai qu'elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs...

S : Je suis persuadée qu'au fond il l'aime bien. Elle n'est pas méchante.

M : Elle l'a quand même assommée !

S : Légitime défense ?

T : Je ne pense pas colonel Carter.

Sam et Cameron éclatèrent de rire tandis que Teal'c laissait un très fin sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

***

D : Enfin général vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire ça ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

L : ça professeur Jackson je ne vous le dirai pas. En tout cas, je trouve l'idée excellente ! La base va beaucoup s'amuser.

D : Vous me faites peur.

Le général sourit amicalement à Daniel. On frappa à la porte.

L : Oui !

...

D : Jack ???

J : Salut Daniel !

Le général O'Neill referma la porte et salua son homologue.

J : Alors ? Je vous ai manqué ?

D : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

J : On m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête, et vous savez bien, j'adore les fêtes !

D : Pardon ?  
L : Jack a accepté mon invitation.

D : Mais et Washington ?

O'Neill échangea un bref regard avec Landry.

J : Je suis en vacances.

D : Vraiment ? Il y en a une qui va être contente de vous voir !

J : Justement, si vous pouviez éviter de lui dire que je suis là.

D : Mais pourquoi ?

J : La surprise Daniel. La surprise.

D : Je vois.

J : Alors gardez votre langue à l'intérieur de votre bouche petit scarabée.

D : Oui oui j'ai compris. Bon, je vais vous laisser... Je vais essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Vala.

J : Ne tirez pas trop.

***

Mais le professeur Jackson eut beau user de tous ses atours (et Dieu sait s'il en avait), il ne put apprendre la moindre chose de la jeune femme. A part que Mitchell avait du être mis au courant d'une chose qui l'avait "absolument ravi" selon ses propres termes.

Alors, c'était l'air profondément inquiet qu'il pénétra dans le mess le soir même, en costume comme on le lui avait imposé. Il resta paralysé.

Le sol gris était recouvert de pétales de roses multicolores et tous les murs étaient... roses.

D : Mais...

V : Ah Daniel vous voilà ! Venez derrière le rideau !

Vala lui attrapa le bras et le tira derrière le dit rideau. Une Samantha Carter en robe longue s'y trouvait déjà, avec un Teal'c tout aussi étonné qu'elle, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

D : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ???

On aurait dit que tous se trouvaient sur le plateau de _The Newly_. Vala le poussa vivement sur un canapé rose et installa Sam et Teal'c chacun sur un autre canapé.

V : Bon, vous ne bougez pas.

Elle disparut de l'autre côté du rideau.

D : Je...

S : Cette idée de fête n'était finalement peut-être pas une bonne idée.

T : En effet.

D : Vous croyez que nous allons...

S : Sûrement.

D : Non. Impossible. Le général n'aurait pas permis ça.

S : J'en doute.

D : Mais alors...

Daniel affichait des yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes comme s'il venait de découvrir le Saint Graal .

S : Oui Daniel ?

D : Non rien.

Ils restèrent désormais silencieux. Daniel la tête dans les mains, se mordant les lèvres tandis que Sam battait du pied et de ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Teal'c... vous savez quoi.

Du mouvement se fit entendre derrière et Vala apparut avec deux nouvelles personnes dans ses mains.

Comme montée sur un ressort, Sam bondit du canapé.

V : Colonel Carter, je ne vous présente pas le général O'Neill.

Celui-ci, en costume également, avança gauchement vers Sam.

V : Teal'c, il paraît que cette personne est votre petite amie.

Parfaitement stoïque, le jaffa se leva et accueillit Ishta.

T : En effet.

V : Je savais que Landry était au courant de tout.

D (inquiet) : Et... Et moi ?

V : Comment ça et vous ?  
D : Avec qui je vais être ? Visiblement on va devoir jouer au jeu des couples alors avec qui je suis ?  
V : Mais quelle question avec moi bien sûr !

Aurait-elle compris que la situation pouvait devenir dangereuse pour elle ? En tout cas, elle prit bien soin de disparaître.

Daniel, choqué, s'affala lourdement dans le canapé.

D'un autre côté... le moment était à la gêne...

J : Bonsoir Carter.

S : Bonsoir général.

Silence.

J : Alors ? Ca va vous ?

S : Ca va. Et vous ?

J : Ca va.

Silence.

S : Le général Landry vous a....

J : Invité. Oui.

S : Je vois.

Silence.

J : Mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour jouer à... enfin...

S : J'ai compris.

J : Je ne savais pas Carter.

Silence.

S : Ca vous dérange ?

J : Non non bien sûr que non.

Jack lui lança un coup d'oeil tendre et il s'assit sur le canapé Sam prit place à côté de lui.

Teal'c lui... était occupé avec Ishta.

***

V (un micro à la main) : Ah ba non ça marche pas... Ah si ! Oui donc, je disais, bonsoir mesdames et messieurs les militaires, bonsoir monsieur le général ! Bonsoir à tous quoi ! Ce soir, nous fêtons quelque chose d'important ! Oui, nous fêtons... Qu'est ce que l'on fête déjà ?... Nous fêtons mon arrivée ! Oui ! Et je suis ravie de votre accueil ! Oui ! Vraiment !

Un raclement de gorge discret.

V : Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous ce qui se trouve derrière ce rideau ? Et bien, le colonel Mitchell va vous l'expliquer ! Allez, n'ayez pas peur ! Venez !

A l'effort de grands mouvements de bras, Vala parvint à faire rentrer Cameron auprès d'elle.

Une multitude de rires difficilement contenus surgit alors.

M (empoignant le micro) : Hey oh ! Pas de commentaires hein ! Il ne restait plus que ça !

L (du fond de la salle) : Le rose vous va très bien colonel Mitchell !

M : Merci mon général. Au revoir Vala !

La jeune femme salua l'assemblée et rejoignit vivement Daniel, sautant presque sur le canapé auprès de lui.

Tous tendirent l'oreille.

M : Bien. Donc Vala a eu l'idée de nous réunir ici pour assister à... à "Vive les zamoureux". J'insiste sur le fait que c'est elle qui a trouvé le titre. Bref, je suis le présentateur alors... ba, je vous présente...

Il ouvrit le rideau.

Tous regardèrent un Daniel Jackson, furieux, les bras croisés, une Vala Mal Doran souriante, une Samantha Carter se mordant la lèvre, un Jack O'Neill la tête baissée, un Teal'c Teal'c et une Ishta curieuse de savoir la suite.

M : Comme vous le voyez, tous nos participants se prêtent au jeu avec la plus grande volonté ! Donc, le couple bleu sera Vala et Daniel.

Applaudissements des militaires et civils. Regard noir de Daniel et grands signes de la main pour Vala.

M : Le jaune sera le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter.

Applaudissements avec quelques "c'est pas trop tôt" surgissant un peu de partout. Même sourire gêné pour Sam et Jack.

M : Et enfin le couple rouge sera Teal'c et Ishta.

Applaudissements. Aucune réaction des intéressés.

M : Bien ! Nous allons commencer par les messieurs alors je demande aux madames de sortir.

Vala, Sam et Ishta disparurent.

***

M : Vous êtes prêt messieurs ?

Le professeur Jackson garda le même regard noir vers Cameron qui semblait très bien se plaire dans son rôle de présentateur, sauf peut-être pour le costume rose.

M : Daniel, quel est selon vous le meilleur souvenir que vous partagez avec votre femme ?

D : Vala n'est pas ma femme.

M : Je sais mais les questions sont écrites comme ça. Alors, le meilleur souvenir ?

D : Je n'ai aucun bon souvenir avec Vala.

M : Voyons Daniel, faites un effort...

D : Je vous dis que je n'en ai aucun.

M : Bon, je vous laisse réfléchir et je passe au général O'Neill. Général...

J : Appelez-moi Jack, ça fera moins de mots à dire.

M : Ok, Jack, même question.

J : Mon meilleur souvenir avec Carter ?

M : Oui.

Jack fronça les sourcils, partant en pleine réflexion. Visiblement, ce jeu ne lui déplaisait pas finalement.

D : Ca va être dur il y en a plein.

J : Daniel...

D : Teal'c vous êtes pas d'accord ?

T : Si Daniel Jackson.

D : Vous voyez je l'avais dit ! Allez Jack, essayez d'en choisir un !

J : Daniel...

M : Ne faites pas attention à lui Jack.

J : Bon je vais dire....

D : Oui ?

M : Daniel laissez le général O'Neill répondre.

J : Le test Zotrak.

M : Pardon ?

T : Le test Zatark.

M : Ah oui, le coup de la machine qui dit si vous mentez ou pas ?

T : En effet.

M : Mais pourquoi ce souvenir là ? Vous n'avez pas failli devenir fou et suicidaire ?

J : Si et alors ?!

Son agressivité fit sourire le public.

D : Personnellement à votre place j'aurai dit autre chose.

M : Ah oui quoi ?

J : Daniel…

M : Allez-y docteur Jackson, racontez-nous !

D : Et bien c'était durant notre première année, Jack et Sam ont été infesté par une espèce de virus qui les a ramené à l'état d'hommes des cavernes et… Sam s'est jetée sur lui dans les vestiaires.

M : C'est vrai je m'en rappelle ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ça mon général ?

J (bougon) : J'avais oublié.

D : Mon œil oui !

T : Comment pouvez-vous avoir oublié cela O'Neill ?

Le public sourit et Jack se renfrogna encore plus.

M : Teal'c ! A vous !

T : Notre première nuit ensemble.

M : Ah oui ? Et dites-moi, c'était où, quand, comment ? Enfin comment on sait mais…

T : Cela ne vous regarde pas colonel Mitchell.

M : ... Merci Teal'c. Daniel ? Vous avez trouvé ?

D : Non. Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas.

M : Mais enfin vous devez répondre quelque chose.

D : Et bien je réponds : AUCUN.

Insistant parfaitement sur le dernier mot, Daniel obtint gain de cause et ils passèrent tous à la deuxième question.

M : Jack, A la maison, votre femme est plutôt : ordonnée, elle classe même les conserves par ordre alphabétique, désordonnée, elle ne trouve jamais rien ou maniaque, elle a presque des TOCS ?

J : Ba c'est difficile... Je n'ai jamais eu Carter chez moi.

D : La faute à qui ?

J : Pardon ?  
D : Si vous vous bougiez un peu plus aussi...

J : Non mais on vous a sonné vous ?

M : Jack ? Une réponse ?

J : Hmm... Je vais dire... Le coup de l'ordre alphabétique.

D : Moi j'aurais pris les TOCS.

J : Peut-être mais c'est à moi de répondre !

M : Teal'c ?

T : Comme O'Neill.

M : Daniel ?

D : Facile. Complètement désordonnée. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses quartiers ! L'autre jour j'ai eu le malheur d'entrer et j'ai trouvé ses sous-vêtements étalés par terre… Non mais personne ne lui a appris ce que c'était un panier à linge ?!

M : Bien. Troisième question.

D : Il y en a combien comme ça ?

M : C'est l'avant dernière.

D : Ok.

M : Teal'c, Si vous deviez donner le nom d'un plat à votre femme, ça serait plutôt : salades et crudités, ça croustille mais ça met du temps à digérer, lasagnes, plein de couches surprises à découvrir ou gigot d'agneau et purée, à l'ancienne mais indémodable ?

T : La question est étrange.

J : Elle donne faim surtout.

D : Y a pas plat brûlé ?

M : Teal'c ? Vous avez compris la question ?

T : Oui. Je vais prendre les lasagnes.

M : Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

T : Ishta et moi n'avons pas la chance de nous voir tous les jours.

J : Je vous comprends Teal'c.

D : A parce que c'est pareil pour vous ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le général O'Neill qui se gratta la nuque.

J : Daniel il me semble que c'est à vous de répondre.

D : Répondez d'abord !

J : J'ai dit que c'était à vous de répondre.

Il posa un regard dur sur Daniel qui se tourna alors soudainement vers Cameron.

D : Je vais dire que ça met du temps à digérer. Voire, ça se digère pas en fait...

M (souriant) : Merci Daniel. Jack ?

J : Lasagnes.

M : Dernière question...

J : Vous notez tout ça ?

M : Oui oui. Hailey s'en occupe.

Il désigna le lieutenant dans la salle qui tenait un carton et un marqueur dans la main.

M : Alors Daniel, Le voyage de rêve de votre femme, ça serait plutôt : plage cocktails et cocotiers pour se faire dorer comme un écrevisse, visite, découverte, sa à dos, la nouvelle Mac Gyver du 21ème siècle ou plongée, vélo et canoë, histoire d'être musclée dans son déshabillé ?

J : C'est qui Mac Gyver ?

M : Un bricoleur super doué dans une série télé.

J : Ah bon ?

D : Vous devriez regarder autre chose que vos Simpson.

J : Et vous vous devriez vous la fermer.

M : Alors Daniel ? C'est à vous de répondre.

D : L'idéal ça serait pas de voyage en fait.

M : Oui ça je m'en doute mais vous devez quand même répondre.

D : Bon ba... J'hésite entre la plage et la plongée. Connaissant Vala, elle se ferait dorer et muscler en même temps en fait. Une chose est sûre, il y aurait un déshabillé. Je vais dire la dernière...

M : Jack ?

J : Mac Gyver même si...

M : Oui ?

J : Même si je préfèrerais le déshabillé.

D : Ba vous l'avez déjà vu comme ça ! Vous savez bien, lorsqu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle a…

J : Merci Daniel.

Toute la salle éclata de rire…

***

… et au loin, trois femmes les entendirent.

S : Pourquoi ils rient ?

V : Parce que c'est drôle ?

I : Quelqu'un a dû faire une remarque à caractère humoristique.

***

M : Teal'c, il ne reste plus que vous !

T : Comme Daniel Jackson.

M : Le déshabillé ?

T : Non. Le fait d'être musclée.

M : C'est la même réponse Teal'c.

T : Je sais.

***

M : Bien, nos chères madames sont revenues et elles vont devoir deviner ce que nos chers messieurs ont répondu ! On commence par Vala !

V : Ouais !

M : Vala, quel entrain !

V : N'est ce pas ? Je suis si heureuse d'être ici !

M : Quelque chose me dit que cette impression n'est pas partagée...

D : Ah vous trouvez ?!

M : Oui donc Vala... Quel est d'après lui le meilleur souvenir que votre compagnon partage avec vous ?

V : Pas facile comme question.

M : C'est exactement ce que Daniel a pensé !

V : Je le comprends ! Il y en a tellement !

M : Et pourtant, il nous faut une réponse !

V : C'est dur.

D : Bon vous vous dépêchez oui ? On a pas que ça à faire !

V : Oh ba c'est bon, c'est pas ma faute si la question est difficile !

D : Bien sûr que si puisque c'est vous qui l'avez écrite !

V : ...

M : Alors Vala ?

V : Je vais dire le moment où je l'ai embrassé.

D : Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la...

M : Professeur Jackson, le carton est à votre droite !

Daniel tira vivement le dit carton et le colla presque au nez de Vala.

V : Comment ça aucun ???

D : Je suis réaliste moi.

V : Mais... Mais...

M : Sam ?

Le colonel Carter leva la tête et observa tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Tritura le bas de sa robe avec ses doigts.

S : Je... Je ne sais pas.

M : Enfin Sam, vous devez bien avoir une idée.

V : C'est comme avec moi, je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il y a trop de choix !

S : Euh...

Elle ne pouvait pas avouer devant témoin que Vala avait raison ?!

S : Laissez-moi réfléchir.

M : Sans vouloir vous vexez Sam, si on vous laisse faire ça, on va en avoir pour des heures...

S : Désolée. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Le test Zatark ?

Jack bondit chercher le carton et le brandit haut et fort tout sourire. Le public applaudit et Daniel aussi. Sam, quant à elle, préféra rougir.

M : Et bien Sam ! Quel talent ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous pensé à ça ?

S : Et bien... Euh... Parce que je lui ai évité de mourir...

D : Ba bien sûr...

J : Hey oh !

M : Ishta !

I : Notre première nuit ensemble.

M : Encore une bonne réponse ! D'ailleurs Ishta, pourriez-vous nous en raconter un peu plus sur cette fameuse nuit ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde ici est avide d'apprendre !

Ishta marqua un temps de réflexion.

I : C'était…

M : Oui ?

I : … Bien.

M (soupirant) : Merci Ishta pour ce brillant résumé. Si l'on regarde les points, vous semblez connaître aussi bien Teal'c que le colonel Carter connaît Jack ! Je sens que le duel Sam/Ishta ne fait que commencer !

V : Ba et moi ?

M : Question suivante...

V : Et moi ?

D : Vous vous taisez.

L'archéologue lui tira vivement le bras pour la rasseoir sur le canapé.

M : Colonel Carter, à la maison, Jack dirait plutôt que vous êtes : désordonnée, vous ne trouvez jamais rien, ordonnée, vous classez même les conserves par ordre alphabétique ou maniaque, vous avez presque des TOCS ?

S (fronçant les sourcils) : Mais... nous ne vivons pas ensemble... je ne vois pas comment il pourrait...

M : Nous le savons colonel Carter, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Et puis il vous connaît depuis bientôt dix ans alors il doit bien avoir une idée de la réponse.

S : J'hésite entre maniaque et ordonnée.

M : Oui je comprends.

S : Ordonnée ?

M : Bonne réponse encore !

La jeune femme se détendait lentement tandis que Jack affichait un sourire ravi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un règlement stupide les empêchait d'être ensemble qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple parfait !

M : Ishta vous répondez quoi ?

I : Désordonnée.

M (grimaçant) : Mauvaise réponse. Il avait dit ordonnée.

I : C'est vrai. Il a raison.

V : A moi ! A moi !

M : A vous Vala.

V : Maniaque bien sûr !

D : Non mais n'importe quoi !

V : Je suis une parfaite femme d'intérieure voyons !

D : Vous rigolez ?

M : Question suivante ! Ishta, écoutez bien ! Si Teal'c devait vous donner le nom d'un plat, ça serait plutôt : salades et crudités, ça croustille mais ça met du temps à digérer, gigot d'agneau et purée, à l'ancienne mais indémodable ou bien lasagnes, plein de couches surprises à découvrir ?

I : La question est étrange.

M : Oui je le conçois.

D : Pas étonnant c'est Vala qui l'a écrite !

V : Hey !

I : Je dirais le... "gigot".

M : Ah non Ishta... Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Dommage.

T : En effet.

M : Vala ? Vous répondez quoi ?

V : Plein de couches surprises !

M : Encore raté...

V : Pourquoi la salade ?

D : Pour le temps à digérer.

V : Vous voulez vraiment qu'on perde ou quoi ?  
D : Moi déjà, je ne voulais pas participer alors...

M : Sam, il ne reste plus que vous !

S : Lasagnes ?

M : Encore une bonne réponse ! On revient à Vala. Selon, le voyage de vos rêves serait : plongée, vélo et canoë, histoire d'être musclée dans votre déshabillé, plage cocktails et cocotiers pour se faire dorer comme un écrevisse ou visite, découverte, sa à dos, la nouvelle Mac Gyver du 21ème siècle ?

V : La Mac Gyver du 21ème siècle bien sûr !

D : Non. C'était le déshabillé.

V : Petit coquin !

D : Oh arrêtez de vous faire des films.

M : Colonel Carter ?

S : Mac Gyver aussi.

M : Encore gagné !

J : Je sens qu'on va tous les battre Carter !

S : Je le sens aussi mon général !

Deux regards heureux se croisèrent.

M : Il ne reste plus que la réponse d'Ishta.

I : Hmmm... "histoire d'être musclée".

M : Bonne réponse ! Alors si nous calculons bien, Daniel et Vala sont les derniers avec zéro points derrière Teal'c et Ishta, vingt points. Le colonel Carter et le général O'Neill sont les premiers pour l'instant avec un sans faute de quarante points !

Les sourirent gênés qu'ils lancèrent au public qui applaudissaient ne cachaient pas cependant leur ravissement respectif.

M : Allez, messieurs, laissez-nous avec les dames maintenant !

***

M : Bien, pour cette première question je vais m'adresser à Vala...

V : C'est moi !

M : Alors, Quel était l'ordre de votre première dispute ?  
V : Daniel et moi ne nous disputons jamais.

Sam retint difficilement un rire.

V : Quoi ?

S : Rien rien.

M : Il nous faut une réponse Vala !

V : Bon et bien je vais dire le jour de notre rencontre...

M : Vous voulez dire à propos du fait que vous l'aviez fait prisonnier ?

V : C'est ça.

M : Je comprends en effet. Sam ?

S : C'est une question difficile.

M : C'est vrai que vous ne vous disputez jamais avec le général O'Neill.

S : Et bien oui c'est vrai.

La jeune femme semblait presque gênée d'une telle révélation.

M : Il faut que vous répondiez Sam.

S : Peut-être le jour où il voulait repeindre les murs de la base en bleu... Je n'étais pas très contente ce jour là.

M : Racontez-nous tout.

S : Il... Il voulait savoir mon avis au sujet de son projet de repeindre les murs en bleu mais sans me dire la raison.

M : Et alors ?

S : Alors je ne sais toujours pas la raison.

M : Je vois. Ishta ? Vous nous dites quoi ?

I : Le premier jour de notre rencontre. Teal'c a soutenu que les femmes jaffas étaient plus faibles que les hommes.

M : Oh… Et ?

I : Nous avons combattu ensemble. Il est revenu sur sa position.

M : Je vois. Deuxième question. Elle est pour vous Sam. Si vous deviez donner un nom d'animal à votre mari ça serait plutôt : un lapin, chaud et nourri pour pas cher, un renard, à l'affût de la moindre occasion ou un paresseux, trop fatigué pour tenir un aspirateur ?

S (souriant) : L'idée du paresseux correspondrait assez... mais je vais prendre le renard.

M : Vala ?

V : Le lapin chaud.

M : N'oubliez pas la suite de la question... "nourri pour pas cher"...

V : Je me fiche de la suite.

M : Donc si je comprends bien, Daniel est… chaud ?

V : Oh oui, le jour où je me suis faite brûlée vive, je me suis réveillée dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a tenu chaud ! Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'après être brûlée vive donc, et bien je peux vous le dire, quand on se réveille, on a très fort !

J : En même temps généralement on ne se réveille pas après un truc pareil. Si Daniel vous tenait contre lui c'était pas pour réchauffer mais parce qu'il vous croyait morte.

V : Ah vous croyez ? Tant mieux alors ! On dit bien que l'on se rend compte de notre attachement pour une personne lorsqu'on la perd non ?

Silence.

M : Ishta ?

I : Qu'est ce qu'un aspirateur ?

M : Oh euh, une machine pour faire le ménage.

I : Je vais prendre le renard.

M : Troisième question. Si votre mari était un acteur, il serait : Georges Clooney, toute en urgence mais craquant, Austin Power, poilu, hilarant mais irrésistible ou Kojak, chauve mais brillant et intelligent ?

I : C'est à moi ? (Cameron hocha la tête) Je ne connais aucun de ses messieurs.

M : Ce sont des... des acteurs célèbres. Concentrez-vous sur leurs caractéristiques.

I : Teal'c n'est plus chauve mais il est intelligent.

M : C'est vrai. Vous prenez Kojak ?

I : Oui.

M : Vala ?

V : Austin Power.

M : Daniel est poilu ?!

V (prenant un mystérieux) : Ah ah... sans commentaire.

M : Sam ?

S : Georges Clooney.

M : Ca ne m'étonne pas de Jack. Dernière question : avec le temps, vous diriez qu'il est devenu : plus beau, plus gentil ou plus fidèle ?

V : Les trois à la fois.

M : C'est impossible Vala, vous le savez bien...

V : Bon et bien... plus beau !

M : Colonel ?

S : J'hésite.

M : Entre quoi et quoi ?

S : Entre les trois en fait.

M : Ah... Je comprends.

S : Je vais dire plus fidèle.

Sam baissa la tête à la recherche de ses pieds et un petit silence respectueux suivit sa réplique.

M : Ishta ?

I : Plus fidèle aussi.

M : Et voilà ! Que l'on rappelle les maris !

V : Vous ça vous plaît la place de présentateur !

M : Oh oui !

***

M : Daniel ça va être à vous de répondre le premier.

D : Quel honneur.

M : Quel était l'ordre de votre première dispute avec Vala ?

D : Y en a eu tellement ! Je ne me rappelle plus !

M : Faites un effort !

D : Peut-être quand elle m'a fait prisonnier sur le Prométhée ?

M : Bonne réponse !

Vala agita vaillamment le carton au dessus de sa tête en adressant de chaleureux sourires au public qui s'amusait de plus en plus.

M : Général O'Neill ?

J : C'est dur.

M : Sam a trouvé aussi mais elle a quand même répondu quelque chose.

J : Je ne sais vraiment pas... Quand je l'ai poussée à travers la Porte sans la prévenir ?

M : Non.

J (lisant le carton) : Ah oui ! Le coup de la peinture bleue.

S : D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !

D : C'est pour vos yeux non ?

S : Pardon ?

D : Bleu, comme la couleur de vos yeux.

S (regardant Jack) : C'est pour ça ?

J : Euh... Mitchell vous ne demandez pas à Teal'c de répondre ?

M : Si si. Teal'c ?

T : Lors de notre premier combat.

M : Non. Encore une mauvaise réponse. Seuls Vala et Daniel ont marqué sur cette question !

V : Normal, on est les meilleurs ! Hein Daniel ?

D : Si vous le dites.

M : Deuxième question pour Jack. Si elle devait vous donner un nom d'animal, ça serait plutôt : un paresseux, trop fatigué pour tenir un aspirateur, un renard, à l'affût de la moindre occasion ou un lapin, chaud et nourri pour pas cher ?

J : Je l'aime bien celle-là ! Renard bien sûr !

M : Bien sûr ! Mais sachez que Sam avait hésité avec le paresseux.

J : Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Enfin Carter !

S : Qui sait qui demandait mon rapport parce qu'il n'avait pas travaillé sur le sien ?

J : Oui bon... Ca m'est arrivé une fois et alors ?

S : Une fois ?!

M : Teal'c vous diriez quoi vous ?

T : Le renard.

M : Bonne réponse aussi. Daniel ?

D : Ba le renard aussi.

M : Non. C'était le lapin

D : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

V : Pour le chaud évidemment.

M : Troisième question pour Teal'c. Si vous étiez un acteur, elle dirait que vous êtes : Austin Power, poilu, hilarant mais irrésistible, Georges Clooney, toute en urgence mais craquant ou Kojak, chauve mais brillant et intelligent ?

T : Je ne connais pas Kojak.

M : Pas grave Teal'c. Vous savez que c'est un chauve intelligent.

T : Je pense qu'elle a répondu Georges Clooney.

I : Non. J'ai dit Kojak.

T : C'est dommage. J'apprécie Georges Clooney.

M : Merci pour... cette... confidence Teal'c... Daniel d'après vous elle a répondu quoi ?

D : Georges Clooney aussi sans doute ?

M : Non. Austin Powers.

D : Mais je ne suis pas poilu !

V : Voyons Daniel... Avouez que...

D : Je ne suis pas poilu !

V : Pourtant j'ai eu le temps de vous observez pendant que vous étiez évanoui.

D : Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez assommé après m'avoir embrassé de force ? Pour me reluquer ???

Vala détourna la tête pour éviter le regard noir de Daniel posé sur elle.

M : Jack ?

J : Georges Clooney aussi.

M : Et oui ! Enfin une bonne réponse. Vous êtes toujours en tête ! Dernière question attention ! Elle est pour Daniel. Avec le temps, elle dirait que vous êtes devenu : plus fidèle, plus gentil ou plus beau ?

D : Plus gentil.

M : Non, c'était plus beau.

D : Ah je suis flatté.

V : C'était facile pourtant !

D : Je vous signale que je suis singulièrement plus gentil. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquez, je quitte la pièce où vous êtes beaucoup plus tard qu'avant !

M : Général O'Neill ?

J : Plus fidèle.

M : Bonne réponse.

Jack et Sam se sourirent discrètement.

M : Et enfin, pour finir, Teal'c ?

T : Plus beau.

M : Non c'était plus fidèle...

T : Cela m'étonne. Pourtant mais cheveux étant plus longs, cela m'embellit non ?

M : Bien sûr Teal'c ! Voilà nous avons finit toutes les questions alors voyons où en sont les résultats. (lisant la feuille que Hailey venait de lui apporter) Aucune surprise évidemment, le docteur Jackson et Vala finissent derniers avec dix points. Viennent ensuite Teal'c et Ishta avec trente points. Et enfin, le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter avec soixante-dix points !

Toute la salle applaudit bruyamment et les candidats affichèrent une mine réjouie et en même temps soulagée d'avoir fini cette mascarade.

V : Je vais chercher leurs cadeaux !

La jeune femme sortit rapidement de la pièce et revint avec deux énormes ours en peluches, un rose et un bleu, qu'elle jeta presque dans les bras des gagnants.

V : Voilà pour vous ! Félicitations !

S : Un ours en peluche ?

J : Chouette ! Ca va compléter ma collection !

V : Ca vous plaît ?

S (souriant): Je suis... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

J : Merci Vala, ça me touche beaucoup !

Peu à peu l'attention dont ils étaient les témoins se dissipa et un sergent alluma la sono posée dans le coin alors que le décor de Vala était défait pour laisser plus de place aux occupants du mess. Plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés et le colonel Carter partit s'asseoir dans un coin, embarrassée par son ours en peluche rose qu'elle posa tant bien que mal sur ses genoux. Elle était en train de revisionner les moments intéressants de la soirée mentalement quand la salle disparut soudainement derrière un fond bleu électrique.

Elle leva la tête et aperçut un sourire charmeur.

J : Alors Carter ? On rêve ?

Elle lui répondit par un doux sourire et il lui tendit un verre de sa main libre.

J : Tenez, j'ai piqué ça pour vous.

S : Merci mon général.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle, posant son précieux cadeau par terre. Sam plaça le sien à côté de celui-ci.

J : Alors, comment va la base ?

S : Bien. Et chez vous ? A Washington ?

J : Bien je suppose.

S : Vous supposez ?

J : J'ai pris ma retraite.

S : Vraiment ?

L'ancien général O'Neill tourna la tête vers elle et plongea son regard chaud dans le sien.

J : Oui Sam. Vraiment.

Partagée entre la joie et la peur soudaine, elle laissa glisser ses yeux sur les deux ours en plus, côte à côte à leurs pieds. Elle aperçut Daniel qui criait une énième fois sur Vala qui elle, souriait d'un air ravi. Ishta et Teal'c debout dans un coin, restaient face à face, immobiles et muets mais un doux sourire serein s'affichait sur chacun de leurs visages. Landry et sa fille riaient avec d'autres soldats. Cameron parlait à Hailey avec d'impressionnants lancés de bras. Et Jack O'Neill la regardait toujours. D'un regard indéchiffrable, du respect mêlé à de l'amour, de l'envie mêlée à de l'inquiétude…

Alors Samantha Carter sourit enfin.

S : Merci.

Surpris, il laissa ses sourcils se froncer. Peu sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne.

J : Pourquoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais plus par habitude que par gêne.

S : Je ne sais pas. Pour tout.

J : Ca me va.

Subitement, le major Carter se sentit plus légère. Bien plus légère que jamais auparavant. Un poids énorme venait de s'évaporer et elle prenait enfin conscience de celui-ci. Des années… Toutes ces dernières années venaient de s'effacer. C'était tellement agréable… Tellement bon.

Elle le vit se lever et panique à l'idée qu'il la laisse là après ce soulagement dont il était le responsable.

J : Vous venez danser ?

La jeune femme écarquilla tellement les yeux de stupeurs qu'il se retint difficilement de rire. Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante et elle la saisit rapidement, ayant trop peur qu'elle disparaisse. On ne pouvait pas changer ses habitudes du jour au lendemain. Mais qu'importe pensa Samantha Carter, des lendemains avec Jack O'Neill, elle en aurait plein.

**Fin**


End file.
